My Version of Season 2
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: After the events from Season 1, Lion-O and the Thundercats continue their journey to find the final stone while making new allies and discovering the truth about themselves. Meanwhile, Lion-O is dealing with his demons that seek to destroy him. Pairings: It'll start with TyChee and end up with LiChee and PumGali. I'll need a co-writer on this one. Please PM me.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Thundercats. They belong to their perspective owners._**

**_Author's Note: After the Thundercats 2011 series ended on a sad note, let's just say I just couldn't wait or resist anymore. Looks like I'll do my own version of the Thundercats 2011 season 2. As far as the characters are concerned, I'm doing my take on them and slowly pair Lion-O and Cheetara while developing their relationship and it'll have a lot of drama where we'll see Lion-O as never before when he goes does to a dark place in order to deal with his demons that plagued him since the fall of Avista while some of his fellow Thundercats have some dark secrets that was kept from Lion-O._**

Lion-O Snaps, Part 1

Two weeks later after the Pumyra's betrayal and the fall of Avista where all the Berbills, Fishmen, Elephants, Dogs and Avistans are united and their differences put aside, the Thundercats resume their pursuit of the final stone while continuing their war with Mumm-Ra and his evil forces but they were never the same again.

Ever since Pumyra's betrayal and Cheetara abandoning her duties as a cleric by choosing Tygra over him, Lion-O broods heavily at night. He refused to take part in the Thundercats activities except for finding the stone.

One day during another battle with Mumm-Ra's forces in the Tropical Rainforest, Thundercats noticed a change in Lion-O's behavior.

"Fire with everything you've got! We've got cats to kill!" Slithe on top of his hovercraft barked out orders to the Lizards driving the Warbots.

"Ha! You're one to give orders Slithe! I should be in charge of this mission because Avista has fallen because of my cunning and calculating intelligence!" Vultaire boasted about the part he played on the fall of Avista where he revealed his true colors and his alliengence to Mumm-Ra.

"Let's just beat up the Thundercats, kill them and eat them up! I'm really, really hungry!" Addicus snarled with his mouth watering.

Panthro stormed into the scene with the repaired modified version of the ThunderTank with Snarf riding in the passenger side "Finally! Reunited with my tank after being separated for so long. It's better than riding in that piece of crap of a Feliner!"

"Oh shut up, Panthro! My baby is not a piece of crap! You couldn't fly it because you're scared of heights!" Tygra took offense to Panthro's remarks and countered with his own.

"Are you insulting me?" Panthro growled as his temper started to rise. Snarf palmed his face in annoyance.

"Guys! Cut the chatter and focus on neutralizing the Generals and the Lizards! We don't have time for competing about which arsenal is the best! We have to cut Mumm-Ra's forces down to size!" Cheetara ordered over their brand new communicators as she with her lightning fast speed and Wily's in their Hoverboards appeared on the scene.

"As you wish my beloved Cheetara." Tygra flirtatiously replied.

"Great. This is just what I needed. Another cat besides Lion-O giving me orders!" Panthro grunted, shaking his head in disgust.

"Speaking of which, where's Lion-O? Everytime we have a battle against Mumm-Ra's Generals, he steps in the last minute, made short work of them and the Lizards, defeated them and leave. I mean he hasn't spoken to us ever since what happened to Avista." WilyKit reminded everyone about Lion-O while simatantiously worrying about him.

"Nah, he's probably wanted to blow off a lot steam. I'm pretty sure that he has every right to be angry since that day." WilyKat reassured his twin sister.

Panthro agreed "Kat and Kit have a point there. I've never seen Lion-O fight so aggressively the way he did. He reminded me of myself because of Grune." and compared Lion-O's rage to Panthro's animosity toward Grune.

"Nah, he's just mad because he was stupid enough to trust Pumyra, who was a mole for Mumm-Ra by manipulating him and taking the Tech Stone away from us!" Tygra said while he fired laser beams at the Warbots.

"Speaking of Pumyra, the next time we see that traitorous Jezebel again, there will be hell to pay for her!" Panthro snarled with fury as he ran over a Warbot with the ThunderTank and fired a missile at another one.

"My thoughts exactly, Panthro!" Tygra agreed.

"You two better hope Lion-O doesn't hear you say those things otherwise he'll be very upset!" Cheetara warned Tygra and Panthro as she sped through the Lizards knocking them out in a flash.

"Wow! That was fast!" WilyKat was astonished by Cheetara's eye blinking speed.

"But she didn't leave any for us." WilyKit whined.

"Kit look out!" WilyKat warned as the Lizards surrounded them. The Lizards were closing in on them until WilyKit played her flute to hypnotize them.

While the Lizard were under the trance of WilyKit's music, WilyKat used his Hoverboard to knock them out and fell like dominoes.

"Great job, sis!" WilyKat congratulated his twin sister.

"You too!" WilyKit obliged.

During their battle with the Warbots controlled by the Lizards, Tygra shot laser beams from the Feliner at the Warbots while Panthro fired missiles from the ThunderTank the other Warbots and ran over some them.

Cheetara had her fight with the Lizards well in hand until she attacked from behind by Kaynar.

"Oops! I didn't realize that you were caught off guard, let alone flaughting that body of yours!" Kaynar taunted and laughed at Cheetara's expense.

"Oh, you are so going to get it Jackal breath!" A fuming Cheetara hissed as she and Kaynar got into a fight.

After finishing off the Watbots, Panthro stepped out of the ThunderTank and confronted Addicus.

"Now that I'm done with these damn Warbots, I got a score to settle with you banana breath!" Panthro growled.

"I eat more than just bananas Panthro, I eat animals like you as well." Addicus snarled and grinned like a cat.

"Well in that case, I'll knock your teeth down your damn throat!" Panthro grunted as he and Addicus collided into a brawl with Panthro taking Addicus down and attacked him with the series of punches.

Addicus countered by grabbing Panthro's right arm, tossed him overhead, back flipped and kicked him in the face, hard punched him in the abdomen two times and delivered another hard punch in the face, which caused Panthro's mouth to bleed.

Addicus laughed "I haven't made someone bleed from the mouth since birdies captured me in their failed attempt to execute me."

Panthro also chuckled after spitting the blood from his mouth "Yeah, right. I haven't bled since the huge battle where I got scars all over my body. Hell, nobody made me bleed in a long time!"

Then both Panthro and Addicus laughed at the same time until they resume their brawl.

Using her speed, grace and agility, Cheetara managed to dodge and parry all of Kaynar's attacks until she puts him down with a spinning roundhouse kick.

"So who's laughing now Kaynar?" Cheetara taunted.

Kaynar grabbed a hand full of dirt, snarled "I am!" and threw the dirt in her eyes.

Cheetara briefly screamed and then Kaynar incapastatated her with a Backfist to the face that knocked her unconscious.

"CHEETARA!" WilyKat, WilyKit and Panthro all screamed in horror while Tygra decided to come to her aid instead of continuing his battle with the remaining Warbots.

"Hang on, Cheetara! I'm on my..." Tygra in the Feliner got cut off by Vultaire shooting laser beams from his Flying Machine.

"Not so fast, Tygra! I have some unfinished business with you!" Vultaire called out Tygra as he pursuated him in flight.

"Out of my way, birdbrain!" Tygra growled at Vultaire as he tried to lose him.

"Good work, Kaynar! Now finish her off!" Slithe ordered.

Kaynar laughing with his mouth foaming replied "With pleasure, Slithe! I'm going to enjoy sinking my teeth on her body!"

"Get away from her, you creep!" WilyKat yelled at Kaynar.

"Come on, WilyKit! Let's go save her!" WilyKit directed.

"Way ahead of you, sis!" WilyKat followed.

"Be careful you two! Kaynar is one tough candyfruit!" Panthro instructed during his struggle with Addicus.

"Okay!" The twins understood as they were about to rescue Cheetara but they were surrounded by the Lizards.

"Going ssssssomewhere you impudent brats?" One of the Lizards spoke.

The Lizards were about to put the kittens out of their misery but they were stopped when they heard a very loud roar that come from the jungle.

"What was that?" Slithe demanded.

A very loud roar was revealed to be a very angry Lion-O storming into the scene with his brand new Thunder Cycle with a horse power engine that is as fast as the ThunderTank but more agile.

"It's Lion-O!" WilyKit cried in relief.

"He's arrived!" WilyKat followed.

"It's about time you got here my king!" Panthro added.

Lion-O pulled the Sword of Omens from his gauntlet and chanted "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats! Hooooooooooooooo!"

After he brought the Sword of Omens to life, Lion-O wasted no time using the weapon to blasted a powerful laser beam from the War Stone at Vultaire's flying machine at caused it's wing to explode and now it's started to fall.

"My flying machine! I'll get you yet, Lion-O! You'll pay for this!" Vultaire shouted as his flying machine with him inside it crashed to the ground.

"Lion-O! I had him!" Tygra yelled in disbelief over the communicator.

Lion-O ignored Tygra's complaints, resumed into battle by storming toward the Warbots and took all them out by the legs with the strong swipes of his sword.

After making short work of the Warbots, Lion-O drove his Thunder Cycle toward the Lizards surrounding the WilyKat and WilyKit and tossed two candyfruits at the Cubs.

"But Lion-O we aren't hungry!" WilyKit protested.

"Just eat and take them down! You're wasting valuable time standing there!" Lion-O barked orders at the kittens.

Not willing to argue with Lion-O, Kat and Kit ate the fruit and they immediately became hyperactive. The Lizards were shocked to see the Cubs this energized.

"What the..." One of the Lizards spoke before the Wilys attacked them with their agility and newfound fighting skills Panthro taught them lately.

Lion-O drove past Panthro and Addicus and yelled "Panthro! Finish him off now! That's an order!"

"Music to my ears!" Panthro grinned as he used his strength to overpower Addicus, lifted him over his head and slammed him into ground.

"Ha! How do you like me now, Ape for brains!" Panthro boasted and insulted Addicus.

"Why you..." Addicus snarled, only to get knocked out by Panthro with a single punch across the face.

"Simple! Because I'm the best damn warrior today!" Panthro bragged as he kissed his right fist.

When Kaynar picked up the unconscious Cheetara, Lion-O with his Thunder Cycle drove through Kaynar, snatched Cheetara from him and sent Kaynar spinning.

With his right arm on the steering stick of his Thunder Cycle and Cheetara's unconscious body held by his left arm, a determined Lion-O looked on at the destruction of the battle with his enemies fallen at his hands. Especially the plies of unconscious lizards defeated by WilyKat and WilyKit.

"It's Lion-O! We must destroy him right now!" Slithe ordered the attack on Lion-O but Mumm-Ra using his evil powers to contact him telepathically said otherwise.

"No Slithe! Not yet! Your army is defeated for now! You will try again when it I order you! Fall back for now! That's an order!"

"Yes, Mumm-Ra." Slithe obeyed. Then he turned to his army and his fellow Generals and barked "We must retreat for now! Mumm-Ra's orders!"

"You'll be sorry for this, Thundercats! Mark my words!" Vultaire cried as he and Kaynar carried the unconscious Addicus to the floating tank and Slithe.

"You're all going to die!" Kaynar added as they got on the hovercraft and the Generals retreated from the battle after they suffered another defeat by the Thundercats.

"Only when pigs fly!" Panthro snorted.

When Panthro, WilyKat and WilyKit rushed by his side, Lion-O spoke with a deep tone of his voice "Let them run. They have a reason to be a afraid."

"Afraid of what, Lion-O?" WilyKit asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Me." Lion-O answered as he carried Cheetara to a soft spot of the grass.

When he saw his younger step brother carried his girlfriend, Tygra muttered in disgust "Oh, no you don't Lion-O. I won't let you take her away from me." as he attempted to land the Feliner.

A very groggy Cheetara moaned as she opened her eyes and saw Lion-O kneeling beside her.

"L-Lion-O? Is that you?"

"Yes, Cheetara. I told you I'd save you if you're in trouble." Lion-O answered.

"Thank you. But where's Tygra?" Cheetara asked as she was gently brought back on her feet by Lion-O.

"He's probably landing right about..." Lion-O was interrupted by Tygra who tackled and pushed him away from Cheetara and sent him hurling to the ground.

"Hey! What gives?" Lion-O angrily yelled at Tygra.

"Tygra, why did you do that?" A startled Cheetara demanded.

Tygra responded with an apology "Sorry, Cheetara. I just don't know what's gotten over me."

"Maybe because you're jealous of Lion-O saving Cheetara's life while you're too busy flying from Vultaire." WilyKit teased and accused Tygra of his jealousy.

"No! I'm just checking to see if Cheetara's okay. That's all." Tygra reassured while trying to hide his jealousy over Lion-O saving Cheetara's life from Kaynar.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Cheetara answered sarcastically as she wiped the dirt off of herself.

"Pleasure's all mine." Tygra obliged and kissed Cheetara in the lips, much to the disgust of WilyKat and WilyKit.

After he and Cheetara broke off the kiss, Tygra was grabbed by the shirt and snatched by Lion-O who gave him a very angry stare.

"Lion-O! What..."

"Next time, say thanks." Lion-O snarled.

"Okay, fine! Thanks, Lion-O! Jeez!" Tygra cried out with a sour look of his face.

"And don't ever do that again." Lion-O warned Tygra while gritting his teeth.

"Or else what?"

Lion-O growled at Tygra that scared him and the Thundercats and caused Cheetara to take a few steps back, the Wilys holding on to each other and Snarf quickly hiding behind Panthro.

"Okay, okay! I won't do that again!" Tygra yelled in surrender.

"Good." Lion-O released Tygra from his gasp and said "Carry on." before he turned around and walked away.

Panthro halted Lion-O by putting his hand on his shoulder and asked "Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

"You have no idea, Panthro." Lion-O replied and snatched his shoulder from Panthro's hand. "Not at all." before he resumed walking.

* * *

Back at Mumm-Ra's Pyramid, Mumm-Ra laughed to his heart's content as he looked at the vision from the dark pool controlled by his evil magic and it showed tensions between Lion-O and the Thundercats.

"It seems that Lion-O is a little hot under his armor." Mumm-Ra chuckled.

"I take it that he's still angry about me making a lovestrucked fool out of him." Pumyra stepped in her slave outfit as she seductively approached Mumm-Ra and continued "Which he rightfully deserved after leaving me to die."

_**(Author's Note: The slave outfit Pumyra wore is the same one Adult WilyKit wore on the dreaded Thundercats: The Return comics from the early 2000's. I never read that comic nor plan to but when I compared that to what the writers of the 2011 show planned for season 2, I was sick to my stomach. That's why I writing my take on it.) **_

"It's true my dear Pumyra. But that's not the reason why the boy is angry. I can sense his rage. Strong enough to consume him."

"How do you know this my lord?" Pumyra asked.

"Because...he's been brooding recently. Not only he was tormented about the demise of Avista, he was also tormented by the memories of his past and present to say the least. Memories like his estranged relationship with his father, the late King Claudus. And another memory that hurts him the most." Mumm-Ra revealed.

Pumyra's eye furrowed and Mumm-Ra also revealed "The kiss between Tygra and the cat whom Lion-O still have feelings for, Cheetara."

"But he said he's not in love with her."

"He denied it just to hide his pain. I sensed it when Lion-O along with Tygra and Cheetara fought against Slithe, Kaynar and Addicus. Their love triangle has led to Lion-O's defeat when Cheetara defied her pathetic excuse for a king by surrendering herself to save Tygra's life. He held a grudge against them since that day. He never revealed it to his fellow Thundercats because he fears that they'll learn that their king is not as invincible as they thought he was."

Pumyra laughed and said "He is still a child! A child that could never accept that he can never find true love because he still acts like one!"

Pumyra kept laughing and then Mumm-Ra joined in.

"Indeed, Pumyra! But keep your eyes on the vision. Because we have yet to see more tension within the Thundercats. If this keeps up, we'll have an advantage over them! In other words, I've come up with the powerful spell that transform Lion-O into something much, much worse than himself."

"What kind of powerful spell?" Pumyra asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Pumyra. But for now, watch." Mumm-Ra answered as he directed Pumyra toward the vision.

* * *

Back in the tropical rainforest, The Thundercats settled down for lunch. A brooding Lion-O sat by the tree and watched Tygra and Panthro sparring and parrying while Cheetara's cooking a huge fish and the Wilys along with Snarf gathering fruits from the jungle.

While the fish was getting cooked, Cheetara looked at Lion-O and noticed that he was feeling down lately.

"I've been worried about him for two weeks. He hasn't talked to us about what he's feeling ever since the fall of Avista, except when we fought against Mumm-Ra's forces. Maybe Pumyra's betrayal really did hurt him. I haven't seen him this way since the death of his father and the demise of Jaga. Even Jaga's death affected me too. Maybe I should talk to him." Cheetara commented in her thoughts.

"Hey, Cheetara! We're back with some fruit!" WilyKat announced as the Wilys and Snarf returned with lots of apples, oranges, pineapples, grapes and candyfruit.

"Good job, kids. That will last us for a couple of days." Cheetara congratulated the Wilys.

During the spar, Tygra and Panthro noticed something about Lion-O when they saw him looking so down lately.

"Lion-O's been acting strange lately. I wonder what's gotten into him?" Panthro asked.

"He's still bummed out about two weeks ago. That kid needs to get over it."

Panthro disagreed "It's not that simple, Tygra. With the way he's dealing with the pain in his heart, it's going to take a miracle to bring him back to his senses. I mean, look at the way he beats up our enemies."

"So what? He fights aggressively during our battles with Mumm-Ra's army. At one time, he nearly beat the Lizards up to death."

Panthro argued "Exactly! I also heard the grunts, growls and roars from his voice when he fought aggressively during all of our battles with our enemies."

"Well, what do they mean?" Tygra asked.

"Pain, anger, frustration and rage. Looks like Pumyra's betrayal really effected him in a worst way." Panthro explained before they concluded their spar when Tygra swept Panthro off of his feet.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going to do something about it." Tygra said as he helped Panthro back on his feet.

"Hey, Lion-O! If you're not busy sitting by the tree and mope around like a child, why don't you spar with me?" Tygra challenged Lion-O to a sparring match.

"Tygra, are you insane?" Panthro questioned Tygra's intentions.

"Tygra, wait! I don't think that's a good idea to invite Lion-O into sparring match!" Cheetara followed.

"Don't worry, guys. I just thought I would help him get it out of his system. After all, I always defeated him every sparring match." Tygra reassured.

Not willing to back down from a sparring match, Lion-O get on his feet and said with a deep tone of his voice "You're on."

"That should be exciting!" WilyKat exclaimed before Panthro joined Cheetara, the Wilys and Snarf by the fire where the giant fish is still getting cook.

"We better keep an eye on Lion-O because I'm worried him." Panthro told them.

"Why?" WilyKit asked.

"You'll see soon enough. But for now just watch." Panthro answered.

Lion-O and Tygra got on their fighting stances and began sparring with Lion-O taking Tygra down.

Tygra got back up and replied by getting into a series of parrying punches and kicks with Lion-O.

"Impressive. Lion-O was on his guard. Usually the kid wasn't quick to protect himself in the fight like this." Panthro commented.

"Not until recently. I wonder what motivated him to honed his skills that quickly? It usually take days, months or a year or two to perfect his fighting craft." Cheetara was curious about Lion-O's evolving fighting skills.

"Maybe he's either tired of Tygra beating him in everything everytime. Or he wants to beat Mumm-Ra up until he's knocked out." WilyKat guessed.

"Is that the reason why he's been fighting aggressively lately?" WilyKit asked.

"I don't know. If he does, then he still must be angry." Cheetara suspected, judging by how Lion-O fights.

"He just couldn't let go of his anger that he held on since Pumyra's betrayal. If he doesn't accept what happened to him two weeks ago, his anger will be his downfall. Or worse, it would turn him into something much, much more dangerous than I could even comprehend." Panthro revealed the reasons why Lion-O's been brooding for two weeks since the fall of Avista.

"I hope you're wrong Panthro." WilyKit said.

"I hope so too, WilyKit. I hope so too." Panthro agreed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lion-O and Tygra kept sparring and parrying until Tygra took Lion-O down with a Judo Flip. Lion-O kipped back up on his feet and rush toward Tygra but Tygra used Lion-O's momentum against him by leg sweeping him off his feet.

"What's the matter, Lion-O? You're getting sloppy when it comes to fighting." Tygra decided to taunt Lion-O.

"Well, I've been improving recently. Even better than two weeks ago." Lion-O responded and braggingly stated while he managed to kick Tygra in the gut and leg swept of his feet.

"Yeah, right! Then how come I've countered your every move? You're trying to fight like the world's against you! All because you were affected by Pumyra's deception and manipulation! She was never one of us to start with!" Tygra shrugged and questioned Lion-O about his recent behavior.

Lion-O argued "Don't you think I know that? I know I should've seen that coming from her and it was my fault that I let her toy with my affections which cost us the Tech Stone!"

"That's not where I'm talking about Lion-O! It's your fault that..."

"My fault?! That I'm King and you're not?! My fault that Thundera fell because I showed compassion for the Lizard who brought Mumm-Ra's army that destroyed our home, Mumm-Ra killed our father, taken our people and sold some of them into slavery?!" Lion-O yelled at his older step brother while verbally defended himself during the spar.

"Yes, it is. All of those issues aside, I found out that the reason why you've been behaving like that for two weeks. You're jealous of my relationship with Cheetara!" Tygra confessed as punched Lion-O in the gut and threw him into the ground.

"What?" Lion-O stood on his right knee shocked. The other Thundercats were shocked to hear what Tygra said as well.

"Looks like I'm on to you, kid." Tygra smirked.

"How did you know?" Lion-O asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was on to you when you two were looking at each other and getting way too close for comfort. Are you trying to take my girlfriend away from me?!" Tygra shouted with a jealous tone of his voice.

"You know what, Tygra? You are way out of line!" Lion-O charged toward Tygra but once again Tygra used Lion-O's own momentum against him and swept him off of his feet and elbowed him in the chest when Lion-O is in the air before he fell on his back.

Thundercats gasped in shock while Lion-O moaned in pain.

Tygra looked down on a fallen Lion-O and said "No, Lion-O. You are. It's your fault that Pumyra betrayed us handed the Tech Stone over! Your kindness to one of the lizards played a part on the fall of Thundera which led to Mumm-Ra killing our father! Ever since you became king and carried the Sword of Omens, you led us into one wild goose chase after another! I used to support whatever decision you made until we went back to the Elephant Village to open the Astral Plane to retrieve the Spirit Stone! If I was King, I'd made better decisions than you and do what's nessasary for our people!"

"Are you saying that I'm a horrible King?" Lion-O yelled.

"Yes, you are! You're supposed to act like one and put the needs of our people before yours! But instead, you let your jealousy and resentment over my relationship with Cheetara led you into making stupid dicisions that got us in trouble, put us in a very vulnerable position and almost got us killed! Especially when you tried to free Pumyra who was a mole doing Mumm-Ra's bidding from the Dogs by infiltrating us in our ranks and giving Mumm-Ra the Sword of Plun-Darr and the Tech Stone!" Tygra answered and accused Lion-O for making irrational decisions as king.

"Tygra, stop! That's enough!" Cheetara yelled at Tygra.

"No, Cheetara! He has to hear this because he is a horrible King! A king who doesn't deserve the sword, the crown, the throne, the kingdom and more importantly, he doesn't deserve you!"

Lion-O was angry to the point where he just couldn't take anymore of Tygra's verbal abuse.

He kicked Tygra in the gut, kipped back and delivered a powerful punch to the face that sent Tygra flying to the ground.

Tygra was about to get back but Lion-O pinned him down and let out of series of punches to the face.

After seeing what Lion-O is doing to Tygra, Panthro stepped in to stop Lion-O from killing him.

"Calling me a horrible king, huh?! No! I'm not! You're just being a horrible brother to me! Always had been, always will be!" Lion-O growled as he pummeled Tygra to a bloody pulp.

"Lion-O stop it! You're killing him!" Cheetara screamed to get Lion-O to stop punching Tygra to death.

"Lion-O, don't do it!" WilyKit joined in.

"Snap out of it, Lion-O!" WilyKat followed.

Lion-O ignored their pleads as he continued to punch Tygra in the face nonstop until Panthro grabbed Lion-O's right hand and prevented him from delivering the final blow to Tygra.

"That's enough, Lion-O! Now let. Him. Go!" Panthro pulled Lion-O off of Tygra and restrained him while Tygra coughed the blood from his mouth.

"Get your damn hands off of me, Panthro!" Lion-O ordered Panthro to release him.

"Not until you calm down kid! You were beating him to death! That goes against the Code of Thundera and everything your father stood for!" Panthro told Lion-O while he restrained him.

Lion-O pushed Panthro off of him and responded "Very hypocritical, Panthro! My father was a huge hypocrite for using and abusing the Code of Thundera to kill some of the innocent animals that doesn't deserve to be treated badly while he segregated our kind from the outside world that we are living in right now!"

"Don't say that, Lion-O! Father did what he did to protect us from the outside world and you have no right to tarnish his legacy like that!" Tygra defended the actions of his late step father.

Lion-O grunted in anger "I can't believe you, Tygra! All of you! Once again you gave me a reason not to trust you anymore!" and then he stormed away from them through the jungle.

"Lion-O, where are you going?" WilyKit asked in worried but Lion-O ignored her and kept running away from them.

"It's no use, sis. Lion-O's not listening to us." WilyKat told his sister.

"There has to be way to get him to trust us again." WilyKit said.

"To hell with him! Attend to me first!" Tygra yelled while groaning in pain.

"You guys do that. I'll find him and talk to him." Cheetara told them.

"Cheetara, when you do, don't do or say something that you'll regret. It's bad enough that Tygra found out the hard way." Panthro warned Cheetara not to anger Lion-O any further that they already have.

"Not unless he listens to reason because I have something to get off of my chest and it also involves me and him as well." Cheetara responded as she ran in high speed to find her king.

"I was afraid that she would say that." Panthro said as he helped Tygra back on his feet.

After he ditched his teammates, Lion-O continued to storm through the jungle until he stopped to catch his breathe. Unbeknownst to him, there was a red flow of energy following his every move.

"Let's face it, Lion-O. You've been to hell and back, led the Thundercats through anything and united the animals against Mumm-Ra and they still betray you no matter how many times you got back up when they knock you down. Maybe, Tygra's right. I don't deserve to be king. I don't deserve the crown, the sword of omens, the throne, to be a part of the royal family of Thundera and worst of all, I don't even deserve Cheetara nor Pumyra." A discouraged Lion-O said with the realization that Tygra was right about him and then he started to cry with tears falling from his eyes.

The red flow of energy took advantage of Lion-O in his vulnerable state and got inside his body.

Lion-O let out a painful scream while his body was covered with red energy which forced him to drop on his knees.

The pain lasted a moment until the red energy disappeared and Lion-O started to regain his senses a bit as he stumbled to get back on his feet.

As he held his upper body in pain, Lion-O asked himself "What's happening to me? Why do bad to worse things always happen to me?" before he resumed walking through the jungle.

Back in the Pyramid, Mumm-Ra who watched the vision from the dark water with Pumyra replied "The answer to both of your questions, boy, is that I am using you to destroy the Thundercats by transforming you into what you will become. What your stupid mind did not acknowledge...is that I cast a spell on you!" before he let out a wicked laugh.

* * *

At the waterfall, Lion-O sat on the grass, still brooding about everything that he's been through, including his memories.

His memories including him learning how to wield the sword of Omens where his father told him that's not ready during the Ceremony of the Right of Passage, his resentment toward Tygra when his father treated Tygra like his favorite son, him being defeated by Tygra in a brief competition, the fall of Thundera which led to his father's death at the hands of Mumm-Ra, his battles with Mumm-Ra and his henchmen, him falling from a cliff when he and the Cats were ambushed by Slithe, Kaynar and Addicus

His last memories were Pumyra's betrayal and the kiss between Tygra and Cheetara that started the rift between them. And voices in his head recorded all the harsh and heart wrenching words that plagued him.

I_t's no wonder everyone thinks your brother should be king!_

_When it comes to everything except the crown, you're always going to be second place!_

_You have my loyalty and you showed you can more with that sword than just carrying it around._

_A king would not have abandon his people when Thundera fell! A king would not have let his people be sold into slavery! And a king would've done something for them by now! _

_I believe in you with all my heart. It's just that my heart belonged to someone else. This doesn't change our relationship._

_But it does. This changes everything._

Lion-O snapped back to reality when Cheetara called out his name and she stood before him.

"Lion-O, aren't you listening?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good because we need to talk!"

"Okay." Lion-O stood up. "I'm listening."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you trying to beat up Tygra and try to kill him? And more importantly, why are you acting this way?" Cheetara demanded answers from her king and she's not taking no for an answer.

Before Lion-O had a chance to speak, Cheetara told him "And don't tell me Pumyra made you act this way! She deceived us all! She was never our alley to begin with!"

An annoyed Lion-O yelled "Fine! Do you want to know why I'm acting this way besides Pumyra's betrayal?"

"Yes. Enlighten me." Cheetara folded her arms.

"Ever since you chose Tygra over me and neglected your duties as a Cleric, I felt like I'm in a downward spiral. My emotions were not okay, my self esteem is at an all time low, I felt like I haven't done much as king and I'm also paranoid about who to trust which led to me having trust issues!" Lion-O confessed with anger in his voice.

"That maybe true Lion-O but that's no excuse on why you're behaving the way you did!"

"Don't Cheetara! Just shut up and listen to me!"

"How dare you..." Cheetara hissed, only to be interrupted by Lion-O.

"SHUT UP!" Lion-O yelled at her.

Lion-O also confessed "When we first met in the Slums of Thundera, you showed me kindness and helped me fought off the alley cats who bullied a dog. That's when I first had a crush on you. When you revealed that you were a Cleric under Jaga's authority, I was shocked, amazed and relieved. You tried everything you could to guide me as a Cleric and counselor during our journey. Everytime you got close to me or send me signals that I should've seen, your signals and body language was about seduction and showing affections that I never felt before and I felt like you liked me a little more. And when you kissed me on my cheek before Tygra and I went into the astral plane, I...I fell in love with you. Another night later after we got back, you broke my heart when you kissed Tygra in the lips. And I felt dead inside and my confidence was shattered into pieces. What happened to you, Cheetara? Why did you have to change on me? Ever since you stopped being a Cleric, I had no guide, no direction and no encouragement to help me be a leader that I'm supposed to be right now!"

"Lion-O I told you my answer! I am a Cleric! Jaga gave me a task to protect you until you're ready to be king! And as far as my relationship with Tygra is concerned, I made it very clear that I loved him even more."

Lion-O's eyes furrowed into a frown even more "You know what? You looked like you were hiding something from me, Cheetara. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Lion-O! So don't you dare accuse me of that or being disloyal to you!" Cheetara objected.

"If you're aren't disloyal then why did you surrender yourself to Mumm-Ra's Generals when they held Tygra hostage? We could've kept fighting and found a way to save him!"

"Because you're letting your jealousy over my relationship with him clouded your judgment! You're not thinking straight, you're immature, you're acting like a spoiled brat and as much I hated to say this to you "my king", you've lost sight of everything that we stood for!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE TRYING TO TELL ME CHEETARA?! ANSWER ME!" Lion-O snapped and shouted at Cheetara, which caused her to slap him in the face.

"What I'm trying to you, Lion-O..." Cheetara then screamed "IS GROW UP AND LET IT GO!"

After feeling the effects of that slap which triggered the spell Mumm-Ra cast on him under his nose, Lion-O got in Cheetara's face, roared at her real loud and his eyes glowed red which caused her to back away from him and fell into the ground.

With a possessed tone of his voice, Lion-O snarled "I'll grow up and let it go when I feel like it." before he turned around and walked away from her.

"Lion-O wait! I'm sorry I've slapped you! I didn't mean to say those things! Please come back! Lion-O please come back!" A remorseful Cheetara apologized to Lion-O and pleaded him to come back many times but Lion-O continued to ignored her as he was under the influence of Mum-Ra's evil spell.

* * *

Back at Mumm-Ra's pyramid, Mumm-Ra along with Pumyra laughed at the vision that showed the argument between Lion-O and Cheetara. Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus and Vultaire was there to witness what they saw as well.

"Magnificent! The spell worked! Now Lion-O will be consumed by his own rage where he'll mindlessly attack anyone with brute force and unimaginable brutality!" Mumm-Ra boasted.

"I don't understand, Mumm-Ra. What kind of an evil spell have you cast upon Lion-O?" Slithe asked.

"That's what I want to know! Although I'll admit, it was entertaining to see Lion-O striking fear into the face and heart of his estranged cleric!" Kaynar admit and wickedly laughed.

"The spell I cast upon him is called the Monstrous Rage Spell." Mumm-Ra revealed.

"Ah! I see! The spell that feeds off of his rage?" Vultaire asked.

"Yes, until he transforms into a monster... where I'll put him under my power and he will do my bidding." Mumm-Ra said with an evil smirk.

"Just like me. Except that Lion-O made me this way!" Pumyra hissed.

"Mumm-Ra, you want us to attack the Thundercats again?" Addicus asked.

Mumm-Ra answered "Yes but this time, take Pumyra with you."

"What? B-B-But Mumm-Ra, she's a cat! What if she betrays us?" Slithe protested.

"Are you questioning my loyalty to my master?" Pumyra snarled at Slithe.

Slithe replied "The real question is why should we trust you? You've manipulated Lion-O and used him and his companions to retrieve the Sword of Plundarr and the Tech Stone! And you would do the exact same thing to us!"

"I strongly concur!" Vultaire agreed. "I believe that this would be a grave error for us to treat her as our ally!"

"Me too!" Kaynar added.

"Me three!" Addicus followed.

"SILENCE!" Mumm-Ra yelled, hushing out his lieutenants by warning "If you question Pumyra's loyalty again, you will all answer to me! Understood?"

"Y-Y-Yes, master!" Slithe responded, stuttering in fright.

"Of-Of course, Master!" Vulture added.

"We would never question you, Mumm-Ra!" Addicus followed.

"Yes, w-w-what they said." Kaynar swallowed spit.

"Good." Mumm-Ra turned around and instructed "Make preparations to forge another attack on the Thundercats. That way the spell will continue to take effect when it turns Lion-O against his own estranged friends." before he left with Pumyra smirking at the the angry Generals who envying growled at her.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Thundercats decided to leave the tropical rain forest to resume their journey in finding the final stone of power. The Feliner was tied up on top of the ThunderTank because the botched sparring between him and Lion-O, Tygra doesn't feel like flying the Feliner to patrol the skys tonight.

The rest of the Thundercats sat on their seats with Panthro on the driver seat and Tygra sitting the passenger, still clutching his jaw seat while Lion-O resided in his room, cleaning up the blade of the Sword of Omens in the dark.

Panthro began "The sooner we're out of the tropical rain forest, the better. It was definitely a long day after dealing with Mumm-Ra's goons."

"I'm still mad that Lion-O beat me within the inch of my life. He even punched my tooth out!" Tygra grunted as he was still feeling the effects of the Lion-O beatdown during a sparring match gone wrong when he taunted and insulted Lion-O.

"The kid's got a temper, Tygra. That's all." Panthro reassured.

"Yeah, a very hot temper!" Tygra exclaimed.

"It's true that Lion-O hasn't been himself lately but I don't think Pumyra is the reason why he's keeps losing it." WilyKit said.

"Yeah I agree. Either that or Mumm-Ra has the Tech Stone." WilyKat added.

"Either way, we still have to find the last stone before Mumm-Ra gets his hands on it. If Lion-O doesn't pull himself together and trust us, we lose the war and every animal species on third earth will reach the brink of extinction or worse, we'll be forced into slavery." Panthro said.

"Like Rator-O did with our people at Castle Plun-Darr. I don't know where they are but I hope that they're safe. And as far Lion-O and that obnoxious attitude of his are far concerned, good luck with that!" Tygra grunted.

Cheetara let out a heavy sigh and WilyKit asked "Cheetara, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, WilyKit. I had an argument with him and when I slapped him in the face and told him to grow up and let it go, he roared at me and his eyes were glowing red." Cheetara admitted.

"Eyes glowing red?" Panthro raised his right eyebrow.

"Yes and he replied by telling me that he'll do that when he feels like it before he walked away." Cheetara answered.

"Then he has changed. He's not the same Lion-O that we used to know. So therefore, he can't be trusted. He is now a liability." Tygra decided that Lion-O is no longer reliable as their king.

"But he's our king! We could at least convince him to trust us!" A worried Cheetara argued.

"Like hell we are! If he's our king then he should put his issues with us aside and accept the fact that what's done is done! He needs to accept the fact that Pumyra is one of them now! And he needs to accept that he needs to put everyone before himself and not being so damn selfish! And more importantly..."

Tygra paused when Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKat, WilyKit and Snarf glared at him before he continued "He needs to accept that Cheetara and I are an item now!"

Inside his room, Lion-O growled with his eyes glowing red after hearing Tygra saying those things.

WilyKit spoke "Ah ha! Just as I suspected! That explained why Cheetara neglected her duties as Cleric!"

"So what? It's not like she cared about him anyway." Tygra shrugged.

"I do care!" Cheetara objected and turned to WilyKit "And WilyKit, in my defense, I am a Cleric. It's just that..."

"It's just that you don't care about him at all! When you're a Cleric, you're supposed to counsel him and encourage him at all costs! What happened to all of that wisdom Jaga taught you? Ever since you started your relationship with Tygra, you neglected your duties and Lion-O wasn't in his right frame of mind since then!" WilyKit argued.

"Yeah and I think what my sister is saying is we're all taking him for granted while he was fighting to earn our trust after he first attempt to leading us as king went wrong when he was consumed of getting his revenge for what Mumm-Ra did to Thundera and King Claudus and we were nearly killed." WilyKat added.

"All because he didn't listen to reason!" Tygra argued. "Not to mention that he never did think straight."

"If what WilyKit said is true, Cheetara, then you would've been tried for neglecting your duties as a Cleric! Or worse, you would've been banished for being dishonorable, disgraceful and disloyal to our king!" Panthro sternly told Cheetara about the consequences of neglecting her Cleric duties.

Cheetara gasped and pleaded "No!"

Panthro continued "If Jaga was still here, he'd be very disappointed in you! As a Cleric, you must take this job seriously, not lightly!"

"Now hold it there, Panthro! You're way out of line!" Tygra shouted at Panthro, defending Cheetara's actions.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah, you are! I helped her become a Cleric that she is right now! If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here with us and finish what Jaga started!" Tygra stated.

"You know what? I believe I now know the reason why Cheetara neglected her duties as a Cleric a lot lately." WilyKit pointed the finger of blame directly at Tygra.

"Yeah and we're looking at you." WilyKat followed.

"What?! Are you saying that it's my fault that Cheetara hasn't been doing her duties as a Cleric?!" Tygra grunted with his fury starting to rise.

"Since you putted that way, I'd say that the answer is yes." Panthro snarled as he intensively looked at Tygra's eyes.

Both Tygra and Panthro growled at each other that raised the tensions between them until Snarf got Panthro's attention by jumping on top of his head.

"Schnarf! Schnarf!" Snarf cried.

"What the hell is with you, Snarf?! Can't you see I'm..." Panthro yelled before Snarf pointed his finger at the windshield and saw a missile coming toward the ThunderTank.

"Oh, hell! Hang on!" Panthro steered the driving wheel which caused the ThunderTank to move out of the missile's way as the missile hit the rain forest and exploded which set the trees on fire.

"Damn! Now what?" Tygra demanded as the Thundercats looked from the windshield and saw the floating tank.

"Uh oh! It's the Generals again!" WilyKit cried.

"And there's also Pumyra!" WilyKat added.

"And she's wearing the symbol of Mumm-Ra!" Panthro exclaimed when he saw Pumyra in her new outfit, now wearing Mumm-Ra's symbol on her belt.

_**Author's Note: Pumyra's new costume is the same costume Callisto from Xena Warrior Princess wore but with crimson red colors.**_

"Greetings, Thundercats! It seems that we meet again!" Pumyra said with an evil smile on her face.

Lion-O stepped out of his room, saw Pumyra through the windshield and started growling in anger.

"Come out and face me, Lion-O! You left me to die under the rubble of Thundera! And now, it's your turn!" Pumyra called out Lion-O.

"She's crazy!" WilyKit said.

"Yeah, bloodthirsty crazy!" WilyKat agreed.

"Just like Grune." Panthro followed before they heard a roaring sound of the motorcycle.

The Thundercats turned around and saw Lion-O drove his motorcycle to the outside and into battle alone.

"Lion-O, no!" Cheetara cried for him but it was too late.

Tygra growled "That idiot! That's exactly what I was talking abo..."

"Just shut up and let's go help him!" Cheetara cuts Tygra off and ordered everyone to go after Lion-O and join the fight before she ran out of the Thundertank at the speed of light.

"Hell yeah!" Panthro added by grabbing his nunchuck and followed her.

"Dammit!" Tygra muttered under his breath before he grabbed his whip and handgun.

"You three stay put!" Tygra ordered the Wilys and Snarf to remain in the tank.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW!" The Thunderkittens whined in disappointment.

Lion-O drove his motorcycle with determination in hopes of getting revenge on Pumyra for betraying and manipulating him.

"PUMYRA! SHOW YOURSELF YOU TWO FACED, BACKSTABBING EXCUSE FOR A CAT!" Lion-O called out Pumyra who let out an evil laugh, echoing throughout the Tropical Rainforest before she appeared before him.

"Why, yes, my King. Your wish is my command." Pumyra taunted the young lion, angering him even further.

Lion-O got off his motorcycle and before he approaches her, he suspected that Mumm-Ra's Generals were about to strike him from behind which confirmed to be the case.

Before they lifted a single finger on him, Lion-O surprisingly struck all four of them, knocking them down with ease, shocking everyone to their core.

"Oh. My. God." Cheetara reacted.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Panthro added.

"Unbelievable! We didn't even scratch the boy!" Slithe exclaimed.

"It seems that we've underestimated the young lad." Vultaire said.

"Save the bullshit for someone who cares." Lion-O grunted with fury in his eyes. "I'm here for retribution for an undead cat who became Mumm-Ra's personal bitch."

Pumyra roared "Who are you calling me a bitch, you stupid little punk that is wearing a crown that he doesn't deserve?! You left me to die alone under the rubble of Thundera! Don't try to reassure me that you didn't know that I exist! I wouldn't have betrayed you if you haven't betrayed me first, leaving me to die with my hatred for you and your so called loyal companions!"

Lion-O suddenly started laughing, which baffled everyone.

"What is so funny?!" Pumyra demanded.

"Funny! I figured you'd say that eventually!" Lion-O kept laughing until he stopped and started be serious.

"Besides you, I've been betrayed a few more times than I can count. I've gotten used to being stabbed in the back and the front and have my heart broken into pieces. It's sort of a bad habit I got besides having a weight of 3rd Earth literally hanging on my shoulders and dealing with father issues growing up without a mother." Lion-O recalled the times he been hurt and betrayed.

Slithe snorted "All the more reason why you'll join your parents soon enough in the afterlife!"

Lion-O smirked "I'd like to see you try." as he unleashed the Sword of Omens.

"Let me deal with him. He's mine!" Pumyra insisted that she'll take on Lion-O.

"No, Mumm-Ra sent all 5 of us to confront him!" Slithe reminded.

"I don't give a damn! I'll take you all on by myself!" Lion-O charged toward his adversaries and engaged into an all out fight.

"Impressive! You seemed to be different than the last time we fought!" Voltaire complemented.

"I've always been different, the rest of the cats have always been the same!" Lion-O said, embracing himself for what he's always been. "Driven by pride and arrogance!"

"And that's what led to the fall of Thundera!" Addicus snarled.

"And now it's your turn!" Lion-O grunted and grinned like a blood thirsty warrior as he swung the Sword of Omens at Pumyra and the Generals.

As Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara tried to come to his aid, Lion-O surprisingly and suddenly ruthlessly took down the Generals one by one, catching them off guard.

"Holy shit!" Panthro exclaimed. "I never seen the kid dropping them like the flies that they are!"

"Yeah, in his own way." Tygra sarcastically stated. "That hot headed idiotic King is just showing off to feed that massive ego of his!"

Cheetara disagreed "No, Tygra. Something isn't right. The Lion-O we know wouldn't do such a thing like this unless he's pushed way over the edge."

"Yeah, like you two did." Panthro spat at both Tygra and Cheetara, causing them to throw staring daggers at him and he replied by doing the same to them.

After defeating the Generals, Lion-O confronted Pumyra, they engaged into a brutal back and forth struggle until Lion-O got the upper-hand and brutally beat up Pumyra until she spit blood from her mouth and started laughing in a historical way.

"What the hell is so funny?" Lion-O snarlingly demanded.

"Guess I really did push you over the edge!" Pumyra answered as she continued to laugh wickedly.

"You betrayed me first, you bitch!" Lion-O roared. "You were justifying..."

Pumyra cut Lion-O off and retorted "Justifying? Justifying?! How dare you speak to me of justifying my actions against you when it's obvious that you were the one who did that entire time when you left me to die!"

"Spare me your excuses, Pumyra! As a matter of fact, I'm through trying to reason or reassure you because you were too damn stupid to listen!"

"I don't need listen to you! My master will kill you, take back more of the Stones of Power and rule not only Third Earth but the entire universe!" Pumyra hissed and started laughing again, only for Lion-O to be consumed by Mumm-Ra's evil spell, gave in to his rage with his eyes glowing red, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the palm tree.

"Not unless I kill you first!" the possessed Lion-O with his eyes glowing red lifted his Sword of Omens and attempted to stab Pumyra with it.

"Go head. Do your worst." Pumyra smirked, provoking him to take her life.

"Lion-O, no! Don't kill her!" Cheetara pleaded as she, Panthro and Tygra tried to restrain their King.

"Don't do it kid! It's not worth it!" Panthro added.

"Stand down, you idiot! I said stand down!" Tygra growled, only for Lion-O to surprisingly overpower all of three of them, threw Pumyra to the ground and stomped her real hard on her upper-body before turning his attention to Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara with the bloodlust look on his face.

"Lion-O, what are you doing?!" Tygra demanded. "Are you insane?!"

"What's gotten into you, kid?!" Panthro added.

"Traitors. All of you betrayed me." A possessed Lion-O grunted as he approached his teammates as he snarled "Now you DIE!" as he furiously and ferociously charged toward them.

"LION-O, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cheetara cried as the possessed Lion-O swung the Sword of Omens at Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara who ducked and dodged his attacks until Panthro caught him, lifted him overhead and slammed him to the ground before restraining him.

"Snap out of it, Lion-O! You're not thinking straight!" Panthro reasoned as he struggled to keep Lion-O pinned to the ground.

"Not thinking straight?!" Lion-O responded as he brought of Panthro's hold over him and surprising overpowered the larger cat by lift him overhead and tossed him to the palm tree followed up with a powerful running dropkick to the face.

"No, Panthro. This is how I really feel about all of you for the way you all treated me, trying to play the victim over everything." Lion-O said, only for Tygra to use his whip to catch and wrap him by the neck and pulled the younger lion toward the older tiger to punch him in the chest and another to the face.

"Good!" Tygra said as he grabbed Lion-O by the throat and punched him in the kisser. "Because I'm gonna hurt you a lot more than the last time we fought!"

"Tygra, no!" Cheetara yelled. "Don't kill him!"

Tygra annoyed Cheetara's pleads as he kept punching him in the face until Lion-O blocked them and countered with the powerful uppercut across his chin that caused the tiger to fall into the air until he landed on his back and his nose started to bleed.

"Big mistake, you so-called brother." Lion-O said.

"Ow! My nose!" Tygra winced in pain. "Damn you, Lion-O! You broke my nose!"

A possessed Lion-O shrugged "You deserved it for treating me like shit over the year." before he turned his attention to Cheetara who tried to use her staff to protect herself and attempted to hit him but Lion-O used the sword of omens to knock her staff out of her hands, causing her to gasp in a terrifying way.

"Now to deal with a heartbreaker." A possessed Lion-O smirked like a bloodthirsty maniac stalking on his prey as he directed the sword of omens at Cheetara and slowly approaching her.

Cheetara tried to fight back but she was overpowered by Lion-O who shoved her against the palm tree and backslapped her in the face.

"Lion-O, please." Cheetara pleaded and begged for mercy.

"You broke my heart, Cheetara! You hurt me and betrayed me the moment you chose Tygra over me!" Lion-O roared at her as he grabbed her by the throat. "Now I break you...into pieces." as he drew his sword, going for the heart side of her body.

"That way, you'll know what it's like to be brokenhearted."

"NOOOOOO!" Cheetara screamed in fright.

As Pumyra and the Generals watched the scene, Slithe with a smirk on his face said "Kill her, Lion-O! Kill her and vengeance will be yours! Yessssss?" and they followed by chanting "KILL HER!"

When Mumm-Ra back in his Pyramid with an evil smile on his face said "Yes, Lion-O. Kill her. She broke your fragile heart. So make her suffer as revenge."

The more they chanted, the closer Lion-O under the influence of Mumm-Ra's evil spell is about to stab Cheetara until he was lassoed by WilyKat and WilyKit who restrained him.

"Lion-O, stop!" WilyKit cried. "Don't do this!"

"Snap of it, Lion-O! You're out of control!" WilyKat added as they struggled to keep a very powerful Lion-O at bay.

"Let me go you little runts! I'm going to make her pay!" A possessed Lion-O roared with his hand still on Cheetara's throat.

"This isn't you, Lion-O!" WilyKit reasoned. "Just because we hurt you doesn't mean you'll do the same thing by killing them!"

"Yeah, you're better than this!" WilyKat agreed. "Is getting you revenge on them and us worth destroying everything we accomplished and more importantly yourself?"

"Shut up! Shut up or I'll..." A possessed Lion-O paused when he suddenly felt some kind of pain in head and screamed in agony which caused him to let go of Cheetara, dropped the Sword of Omens and cradled his head.

"What's going on?" Slithe demanded. "Why is he not finishing her off?"

"I'm not particularly sure." Vultaire admitted.

"Ooh, ooh! I think he's fighting off the spell!" Addicus exclaimed.

"But Mumm-Ra said that the spell is powerful!" Kaynar said in disbelief. "How is he be able to resist it?"

"He must've had the will to fight off the spell while he's still struggling!" Slithe stated.

"Shit!" Pumyra cursed. "I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance!"

As she regained her breath, Cheetara along with WilyKat and WilyKit attended to Lion-O who still in agonizing pain.

"Lion-O, what's happening to you? Are you alright?" Cheetara asked.

Lion-O looked at Cheetara with the anguish look in his eyes said "Ch-Chee...tara! Help me!

"What?" Cheetara reacted. "I-I don't understand."

"Help me, Cheetara! I'm losing control of myself! Mumm-Ra did...something...to me. Please...help me before I...lose control and...kill all of you!" Lion-O pleaded her as he tried to resist Mumm-Ra's spell.

"Mumm-Ra? Oh, no!" Cheetara gasped.

She cupped his face and said "Lion-O, fight it! Whatever Mumm-Ra used his dark magic on you, don't let it consume you!"

"Hang in there, Lion-O!" WilyKat added.

"Yeah, get ahold of yourself, man!" WilyKit followed.

When he and Tygra saw Lion-O fighting to regain control of himself over Mumm-Ra's hold on him, Panthro joined in "Fight it, Lion-O! Don't give in!" while Tygra did nothing to support his younger brother.

"I'm trying!" Lion-O replied "But I can't...I...can't...beat...it." until he passed out onto the arms of Cheetara.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara cried.

"How is he?" Panthro asked.

"He's outcold." WilyKit answered. "I felt his pulse but poor Lion-O is not feeling good."

"Looks like we'll have to deal with Mumm-Ra's goon another time." WilyKat said. "Right now, we need to get our King out of here so we can figure out what Mumm-Ra did to him."

"Good idea." Panthro agreed as he hoisted the unconscious Lion-O over his right shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh, no you don't!" Pumyra halted as she and the Generals blocked the Thundercats from going back to the ThunderTank.

"You're not going anywhere, Thundercats!" Slithe added. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"If we're gonna plow through you to get to my tank, that fine with me!" Panthro responded with his nunchucks out

Pumyra and the Generals were about to attack once again but they were stopped by a missile that came from the ThunderTank.

"What the hell?" Tygra exclaimed.

"Are you friggin' kidding me?" Pumyra hissed with rage.

"Who shot missiles from my tank?!" Panthro demanded.

WilyKat and WilyKit with smiles on their faces came to a conclusion of who save them. "It was Snarf!"

After seeing Snarf waving at the Thundercats on top of the ThunderTank, Panthro yelled "Now!" as the Thundercats plowed through their enemies with Panthro tackling through Slithe, Kaynar and Addicus while carrying the unconscious Lion-O over his shoulder, Tygra decking Vultaire in the beak and Cheetara roundhouse kicking Pumyra in the face followed with WilyKat and WilyKit each double stomping on her upper body as retribution for her betrayal.

"That's for hurting Lion-O!" WilyKit said.

"And that's for stabbing us in the back!" WilyKit added.

After getting inside the Thunder Tank, Panthro put Lion-O down, went to the driver seat, shooing Snarf off the seat and said "Looks like we're have to retreat again for Lion-O's sake." as he ignited his Tank and drove the Thundercats away from the Tropical Rainforest, leaving Pumyra and the Generals behind.

"Come back you cowards!" Pumyra roared "I'm not through with you yet!"

Mumm-Ra's voice echoed inside her head "Calm yourself, Pumyra. Everything is proceeding according to plan. We are this close from turning Lion-O into what he fought against. if this keeps up, he'll be ours!" as he laughed while Pumyra let out an evil grin.

Back inside the Thunder Tank, the Thundercats checked on the unconscious Lion-O who is resting on Cheetara's lap while Panthro is driving.

"How's the kid?" Panthro asked.

"Not so good." WilyKit answered, shaking her head. "Whatever spell ol' mummyface himself casted on him, it must've brought out the evil in Lion-O."

"Or in that case, triggered his pent up anger and rage into dangerous ways I can't even imagine like we saw today." WilyKat stated as Snarf licked Lion-O's face.

"Either way, we need to help him." Cheetara said, cradling Lion-O's head.

"I don't think so." Tygra disagreed, shocking his fellow Thundercats to their core.

"Lion-O is a liability. He nearly got us all killed again today because that idiot didn't think straight."

"But he's our King and he's your brother!" Cheetara argued.

"Not after today!" Tygra argued. "Until Lion-O stops being a crybaby and stopping thinking about himself, I'll be the acting King of the Thundercats! Until then, we can't trust him."

Tigra picked up Lion-O by the front of his armor and dragged him across the room.

"Are you nuts, Tygra? The last time that happened, he was killed for the first time and we did nothing to help him cope over Cheetara choosing you over him!" WilyKat protested.

"And that put us all in danger!" Panthro added.

Tigra ignored their protests and started tying up Lion-O with a rope.

"That was different back then but this is time, I'm ready." Tygra said as he finished tying up Lion-O and removed the Gaunlet with the Sword of Omens attached to it. "That should keep him from attacking us again."

While Tygra sat on the passenger seat, WilyKat, WilyKit and Snarf looked at Cheetara with the disappointed looks on their faces with WilyKit with a soft voice saying "This is all your fault, Cheetara. If you haven't broke Lion-O's heart in the first place, all of this wouldn't happened." as the trio walked away, shaking their heads in disbelief.

After hearing what WilyKit said to her, a sad Cheetara came to a realization that she was right and started to shed tears for the first time since Jaga sacrificed himself by breaking out of the lantern to blind Mumm-Ra with a flash of light.

"She's right. I-I-I did this." Cheetara choked up before she started crying.

The unconscious Lion-O who is tied up in rope slowing undergo a horrifying transformation as a result of Mumm-Ra's evil spell.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry for taking long to get this story started. I was busy helping WOLFWATCHER12 with his stories while planning on couple of fanfic projects of my own. While I continue to help WOLFWATCHER12 with his stories (I'm most interested in doing What A Strange Web We Weave! and Ben-10/Power Girl: The Vengeance of Enoch!) and he'll do the same my Spider-Man/She-Hulk: Freaky Friday and probably Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Super Soldier Switch! after that, I'll need a co-writer for this story so we could discuss about it and also a co-writer for my G.I. Joe Trading Faces story so we could work on the fight scenes.

I'll get back on my Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Switch someday because we're all still heartbroken about season 8. I'll continue to support MaggiesHeartLove's Voltron Love Stories while I try to ask her if she'll draw pictures of my Thundercats 2011 Season 2 story.

Until then, holla at cha boy!


End file.
